The invention relates to a contoured shoulder rest for use with a telephone and comprises a contoured stiff base or bottom portion which includes on the central section of the base a member for detachably connecting the rest to the central section or shank of the telephone. A contoured top portion which may have a cushioned outer surface is also formed or connected to the bottom and is generally provided with the same contour as the bottom. There is also included near one of the ends of the contoured portion of the shoulder rest a hinged member which provides adjustability to the end portion so that not only does the shoulder rest provide more comfort but also permits a more secure fit.
Prior patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,493,954 and 3,567,871 show examples of different types of shoulder rests.
In addition to distinctions which will be clear from the details which follow, none of those patents show the adjustability of the shoulder rest to provide a more secure fit and adaptability to different size shoulders. Reference is also made to disclosure document No. 158165 filed Oct. 24, 1986.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shoulder rest which is comfortable and more secure when in use.
It is another object to provide such a shoulder rest which has asthetic qualities and at the same time can be easily manufactured.
Additional objects and advantages will appear from the descriptive discussion which follows.